The invention relates to end effector devices for grasping objects in space and in other applications. In particular, the invention relates to end effectors mounted to an orbital maneuvering vehicle for grasping the berthing handles of a space telescope.
While various end effector devices such as those in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,268,091, 1,025,725, and 4,068,763 have been known, they have not been entirely satisfactory for capturing, gripping and retaining free articles in space. In particular, none of the prior art end effectors have the ability to satisfy all of the unique requirements for the berthing of a space telescope for servicing.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide an end effector device having a relatively large capture envelope for capturing the handles of a space telescope.
Another object of the invention is to provide an end effector device having counterrotating meshing fingers capable of pulling in the handles of a space telescope with at least two hundred (200) pounds force.
Another object of the invention is to provide an end effector device having the ability to capture a handle or other object without precise angular alignment and particularly wherein the grasping fingers may be cocked within a prescribed interval of degrees with respect to the telescope handles.
Another object of the invention is to provide an end effector device having the ability to lock the object to the end effector structure once captured to thereby keep the drive mechanism from having to carry the load of retaining the object in the end effector device.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an end effector device having latches which lock the object in the end effector device after capture and which may be released to free the object after servicing of the object.